What makes you think you are the one
by Landgravine
Summary: The hate against aliens is still rising and the Danvers women become targets because of the positions they take in the discussion and the professions they perform. As the meassures of their enemies become more violent they are torn apart. This follows some ideas from season 4: The anti-alien-story and the mind wipe.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't seen season 4 yet, I'm just spoilered. So there are ideas from this season but it has no tight connections with it.  
I guess it is obvious that I'm no native speaker, so I'm happy if you tell me if something isn't correct, understandable etc. lost in translation :)

The night was falling in National City. Kara sat on the couch legs stretched out and listened to Eliza on the phone.  
"I'm fine. It's not the first time that I have to stand my ground. It's not the first time some people think they can tell me what the purpose of my research should be" Eliza explained.  
"Yeah. But you've been in the middle of social media shit storm", Kara replied.  
"Well it's not my fault. The idea of science is to check ideas and discuss them – not to insult people because you don't like their opinion. So…", Eliza said.  
"But this guy aimed on you because he made the connection between us", Kara said.  
"He thinks of himself as a brilliant student. [His main subject is human biology] But if he was so smart why did it take him several weeks to make the hypothesis that we're related?" her foster mother joked.  
"I thought he was really scary when he accused you to be an '_alien defending traitor_' and walking with large steps towards you", Kara explained her feelings about seeing a video of the incident.  
"The place in front of the mic and the board is my zone. I was angry in the first place. And you saw that most of the other students stood up and booed at him. However this part of the video isn't posted so much. … Besides _I_ wasn't mailed a bomb … I think that is _really_ scary, Sweetie" Eliza added changing the tone in her voice to concern.  
"_Somebody_ could have got hurt if I wasn't there", Kara admitted while with the last part of her sentence Alex entered the apartment. The brunette got triggered when she heard that.  
"Mhm", Alex grunted and Kara turned her head.  
"Who you're talking to?" Alex whispered.  
"Eliza, Alex just got here. Wanna say 'hi'?" Kara asked and gave Alex a big smile. Alex rolled her eyes.  
"We finish this talk sometime later. Give me your sister for a minute. Promise me to look after yourself and your sister? I love you, Sweetie"  
"Promise. Love you too", Kara replied handed the phone to Alex who took it reluctantly and headed to kitchen counter.  
"Hi, Mom. How are you doing?" Alex asked.  
"I'm fine, honey. How are you?" Eliza asked in return.  
"Everything as usual. Except I'm worried about you being an target of alien haters on the internet and my sister getting mailed a bomb at her place of work and downplaying it", Alex grumbled.  
"As for me to say it was short fame. Once the videos were shared where you can see that my students supported me the interest in my person declined."  
"But you still have security escorting you and police at home?"  
"I'm never alone and the sheriff is taking care as well, yes", Eliza said.  
"Mom…" Alex said using a tone that implied that she would start a lecture in the next seconds.  
Eliza cut in. "Alex, I'm an adult and can look after myself and most of the people in the university have supported me in this. We will talk about this another time. Talking about your sister. She's an adult, too. But I'm scared about this too however they're warned now at CatCo and maybe you could check if they took the right measures?" Eliza suggested.  
"Maybe I have and I'm not satisfied especially the way Kara is dealing with it. There is always a risk that protection fails but to be protected you have give into it", Alex whispered.  
"Alex, maybe you two enjoy yourselves tonight and when you find the right time you tell your sister how you feel, ok?" Eliza suggested.  
"Okay. … But that doesn't mean I won't check on you as well." Alex said.  
"Okay, honey. I love you, take care"  
"Love you too. Bye, Mom." she turned to Kara. "So what are we watching tonight?"  
"Well what about _The Good Place_? Or we start rewatching _Veronica Mars_ to be prepared when the new season starts", Kara recommended.  
"No reruns today. As long it is no romantic comedy..." Alex said smirking and took a seat a the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

The same night somewhere in National City.

A man in his early forties sat in his one room apartment. The little place consisted of a bed, a desk with a chair, wardrobe, a little fridge with a microwave on its top and was crowded by boxes. It was dark except the glow of a computer monitor. It's owner sat straight in front of it and paid attention to it.

"You're certain you're ready? You've trained and everything is prepared but you can still quit", the man in the chat window said.

"No, I haven't changed my mind, Spider. I'm still in", he replied into the webcam.

"I'm glad to hear that. You'll be picked up tomorrow. You'll be sent details shortly before. Be ready", Spider instructed.

"Yeah, I will be" he answered.

"That's good. Till tomorrow", Spider said and ended the chat.

Why did Spider question several times if he was ready? Sure he was. He had packed already his bag for days and was waiting for the call. Oh boy, was he ready. Max 24 hours to go and only two little tasks on his to-do-list. Two envelopes to fill. The first one for the landlord with the last rent and instructions for the remaining boxes. The second would contain a letter he had composed over weeks and it still wouldn't be perfect but it would hopefully explain how he felt.

"I was born ready for this", he said to himself and turned the computer off. There was a real chance he would be the teacher's pet in this whole thing. He opened the fridge and took a lasagne out of it to heat it in the microwave. The last supper in this shitty place. He made himself comfortable on his bed, bolted the lasagne and plugged the headphones in his ears. After he finished the meal he mumbled along to his chosen signature lyrics

_I don't want to live here no more,_  
_I don't want to stay_  
_Ain't gonna spend the rest of my life,_  
_Quietly fading away_

* * *

Later in Kara's apartment. The sisters sat on the couch and nipped at their glasses of wine.

"We are getting old. We've managed to watch more than two hours when there were no emergencies." Kara sighed.

"I don't know whether you cheated when I had to leave earlier", Alex laughed.

"I have never done such a thing", Kara exclaimed jokingly besides feeling sad. Most of the emergencies in the last years needed both of their presence. Minus the normal crimes Supergirl took off for which Alex couldn't remember.

"Hey, what's bothering you?" Alex asked.

"Nothing", the blonde replied.

"Crinkle", Alex said and pointed gently at Kara's forehead.

"Crinkle", Kara sighed.

"That's why I'm always on your team at game nights", she smiled. Now she had to make up another lie. That was stressful. Rao, she was a reporter not a novelist.

"Well, I've just thought that it is kind of sad that a Good Place seems to be always fictional and in this case in the hereafter", she explained and avoided to look at Alex to long. This was not a lie. It came to her mind while watching the show but it wasn't bothering her.

"Perfection is an ideal which can never be reached. So to endure the hard parts of life several cultures promise you the perfect afterlife. Mostly as a reward for your behaviour before.", Alex explained.

"And when you're unlucky you'll be separated from the people you care about. What is eternity without being with your family?", Kara asked.

"Do you miss your family right now so you thinking so much about this?" Alex asked wondering whether she actually didn't remember anything about Kara's birth family or the circumstances of their death. She couldn't believe that they never talked about them. Maybe there was some kind of special day for Kara. These gaps made her crazy. J'onn had to be wrong – something could not be right with her memories.

"Of course I hope that I'll be united with my birth family but I hope to find you, Eliza and J'onn there in the first place. You are my first thought if somebody asks about my family, silly" Kara smiled. Alex gave the smile back but felt it was the right time to talk about her concerns regarding Kara's security.

"At the moment I'm wondering if you're opting to get there soon", Alex said more seriously.

"I don't understand", Kara replied confused.

"No? Well, I heard that Lena had arranged a bodyguard slash driver who should take you to interviews and home. And you turned it down", Alex said and looked at Kara.

"I can't meet with a potential source or interview partner like this. How should somebody trust me and feel save who had to overcome his own fears and then I show up with some gorilla to protect me?" Kara asked. But more important how should she respond to Supergirl tasks with a shadow by her side.

"That's no way to perform my job. Then I can stay behind my desk and design crossword-puzzles", the blonde added. She knew this wasn't satisfying for Alex. Herself was still worried for Eliza and took secret flights to assure that her foster mother was okay in her mansion in Midvale.

"I get that it would make your job complicated. But at least let him drive you home. This is not Fort Knox. … But that can be changed by me. We add some security gadgets. But maybe you should wear a bulletproof vest. Maybe I get one for Mom, too.", Alex rambled on.

"Yeah maybe you get me a bazooka, too", Kara exaggerated.

"No offence, but you haven't trained with one and I think it would be better if you learn to sense potential danger. … " Alex rambled.

"Alex, it was a joke. Besides the forces of law enforcements' I don't want guns in here", Kara clarified.

"What about the vest?", Alex asked.

"Making me ridiculous in my job?" Kara remarked.

"What about not getting hurt? Supergirl can't be everytime around to save you!"

"Alex, calm down! Nothing will happen to me.", Kara said with emphasis.

"There is no way you know that! There are million ways to get hurt, to be killed out there and you made yourself a target for some maniacs and as you keep on writing their hate won't decline", Alex yelled.

"I won't stop. We have to fight against this hate, if we don't it will spread and many people – human and alien – will live in fear"

"Is it worth your life? What makes you think _you_ are the one who can live without dying?", Alex raised her voice in anger.

"Evil triumphs when god men do noting – or what gender ever. It's my way of fighting. What makes _you_ think you are? Besides you risk your life every day since six years so don't be a hypocrite", Kara countered.

"That's my point. I'm trained to expect the worst and I'm prepared wearing a bulletproof suit."

"But there isn't a guarantee that you won't be harmed, is there?" Kara starred intensively at Alex and waited. The older looked down for a second and looked back at Kara and admitted "No"

"Imagine, I'm afraid that someday I'll get a call telling me that you didn't make it that all your skills and Kevlar hadn't kept you safe!" Kara replied in anger.

"But I don't throw it at you because I know it's your calling, your way to fight", the younger sister continued.

Alex took a deep breath and pressed her lips together. She had no idea that Kara was so afraid for her. She had believed she did a good job in downplaying the risks of her work life.

"Hey, I'm the big sister. I'm always gonna be worried for you. I respect your work and I'm proud of you. I just want you to be careful and not to take any risks", Alex explained.

"You are right. I should be more prepared. I promise you I'll talk with Lena about the security guy and will take him with me as often as possible, okay?" Kara admitted and showed herself reasonable. It was a way to make Alex and Lena more comfortable.

"What about the vest?" Alex tried.

"If I get one that matches with my wardrobe?", Kara joked.

"There some you can wear underneath, doofus. … Hey, we haven't figured out that hereafter thing so in the meantime let's just make a pact trying to avoid to get there soon, deal?", Alex said and stretched her arm out for a handshake.

"Okay deal", Kara said and completed the handshake and added "But between us the deal is only closed if a hug follows" and engulfed her sister in one.

* * *

Quotes

"All that is necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing.", Edmund Burke (adapted)

Lyrics

"Games people play", Alan Parsons Project (I don't wanna life here no more...)

"What makes you think you are the one", Fleetwood Mac (What makes you think _you_ are the one who can live without dying)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the encouraging reveiws

* * *

The same night somewhere in National City.

She checked several times if there was a camera in the diner then she dialled the number on the payphone. It had been quite an effort to find one these days but she was long enough on the streets to know places.

"McGinty's Bar, Trever here", a man answered the phone.

"Hi, this is Sue. I've got some ice for your drinks" she said.

"Bring it over, you'll have a free drink yourself", Trever answered.

"I'll be there in forty minutes" she said and hung up and went to the counter.

"Two sandwiches and two cokes please", she ordered. She should be in no state to eat but instead her stomach was making strange noises - she was really hungry. She was doing life changing things today. Soon there would be no way back. The short woman gave the waiter a smile and took the food and returned to her car.

"Geraldine, I don't trust him. We should wait until we know more about these weapons", the tall man in the passenger seat argued.

"Ralph, he is on our side. He will prevent more ridiculous developments like hiring aliens in the police force", his colleague replied.

"I'm with you in that. But what if he sells the weapons on the dark net? Our efforts would be in vain. We swore to protect people. We both believed that would be humans but in false hands these weapons could do harm, too", he argued.

"Ralph, we've waited for a chance like this for weeks. This raid was so successful that nobody will miss these things. We don't note them and don't give them to evidence. They will be harder to get once they're in the evidence chamber or at the science department", she became angry. It took her much courage to follow through her plan and now her partner was getting cold feet.

"We swore to protect people. What if they get on the street again and humans get hurt?" he repeated his concerns.

"No one who is innocent", she stated.

* * *

Four days later. James Olsen's office

"You don't think you can persuade Eliza into giving an interview?" James asked.

"No. She just wants to continue her research and discuss it with her colleagues. She doesn't want to argue about why her work isn't just about neutralizing aliens or giving their powers to humans. Someone even suggested that she should be cut off money unless she would focus on human biology", Kara explained.

"But it would be an opportunity to explain her view and her field of work. And she would be an excellent role model for many people"

"You don't have to tell me that she's an extraordinary woman. At the moment she is focussing on an important conference where she is going to read a paper in a few days. When she'll have returned I will ask her but I know the answer. Besides if the interview would be done by CatCo the crazies would be reminded that there's a link between us and expand their conspiracy theories", the blonde reporter sighed.

"That's a pity. Eliza is an incredible woman. She deserves better", James replied.

"I know. But let's talk about Washington", Kara changed the subject.

"I appreciate your commitment but I think we should go there together", James stated.

"I've thought you have this important meeting with the advertisement clients" Kara said.

"Business versus taking a position. And you need a good photographer there", James said. "If enough colleagues take part in the protest march there will be powerful images. And maybe guardian is needed"

"Well, I don't know how you want to manage one of these tasks with your hurt wrist. Are you able to hold Gurdian's shield or even lift the camera?", Kara asked and pointed at James bandaged wrist.

"Maybe I'm slower with the camera and have to take the other hand for the shield…", James reflected.

"For me that sounds like a 'No'. Go to that meeting, choose a photographer and use your heroism to talk Lena out of joining me", Kara told him.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Ms. Danvers there is a visitor for you. The lobby needs your clarification that she is a federal agent and your sister because she doesn't want to hand in her gun", the intern addressed Kara.

"I go downstairs, thank you Mark." Kara replied and he left. She sighed and said to James "If everything wasn't so confusing I should laugh because Alex is trapped in a security detail which she thinks is not good enough"

"Well nobody said she was tackled to the ground and handcuffed so she won't be satisfied, will she?", James laughed.

Kara gave him a brief smile but added "I hope that there will be a day when this is over and none of us went nuts. Alex is overprotective and has thought that I've been totally careless"

"Kara, if you were human, that bomb would have blown you to pieces", James said thoughtfully.

"That's not right. Brainy said I would have lost my hands and maybe my eyebrows", Kara argued.

"Don't try this to calm anyone" James advised and shook his head.

Kara arrived at the lobby and smiled at J from security. "It's okay J, she's really an agent and my sister", she chuckled.

"I know her. Just try to stick to the rules. Sorry, agent Danvers", the young security guard said to Alex.

"Everything is fine", she replied and gave him a smile. "Except for I could have been a shapeshifter" Kara rolled her eyes but asked: "What brings you here?"

"I'd like to have lunch with you … if you are free", she asked now feeling a little bit unsure if Kara was happy with the idea.

"Well, if you give me ten minutes so I can check with James and get my things", Kara replied. She was happy that there was an opportunity to spend time with Alex.

"Of course", Alex said.

Both sisters took the elevator and went up to the editorial office. Alex followed Kara to James office who smiled and greeted the brunette.

"Hi, Alex. How are you?"

"Fine. What happened to your wrist?", Alex asked.

"Long story", James answered. He wasn't in the mood to tell the story again. The idea to tell it to the tough DEO agent felt even more embarrassing.

"Well, James is there anything we have to talk concerning my assignment?", Kara asked and tried by blinking to signalize him not to go into detail. Alex watched it with amusement as well as concern.

"You'll take David Wong with you. Please prepare your questions and a statement. We'll talk about it tomorrow and do a little brainstorming in the editorial meeting. Cu later, bye Alex.", James said.

"I'll do. Cu", Kara said.

"Bye James", Alex said.

Kara turned to her desk, got her bag and her jacket.  
"Ehm, Ms. Danvers", someone harrumphed "where are you heading?"

"To lunch. Oh, where are my manners that's my sister agent Danvers meet my shadow sorry security detail Mr. Johnson" Kara said and pointed at a black dressed man in his late thirties.

Alex gave him a smile and said "And you are assigned to keep my sister out of trouble?"

"Yes, mam. If she is not sneaking out", he replied.

"Tough job. Doing that over an decade", Alex smiled.

"Yeah, like I've ever gotten into serious trouble", Kara said.

"Well, this one time when …", Alex started but couldn't attach a specific memory. Kara who recognized the confusion on her sister's face guessed the situation cut in and said snappy: "No need to tell childhood stories to Mr. Johnson. Let's go. I'm starving"

At Noonan's, 20 minutes later. Kara and Alex sitting at a table enjoying their meals while Mr. Johnson is standing next to Kara.

"And you'll be away for ten days?", Kara asked.

"Yeah, I'm leaving in three days and maybe I won't be available due to place and schedule", Alex explained.

"Where you're going?"

"I'm sorry it's confidential", Alex answered apologetically. But as she noticed Kara's concerned look she added "Hey, nothing dangerous. Just a little surprise for the recruits. I can't say more"

"Don't overdo it. In the end there will nobody left", the blonde chuckled.

"But what is your assignment you tried to hide from me?", Alex changed the subject.

"Well, White House Press Conference if the President doesn't quit", Kara said.

"Hey, congratulations. Sounds like a great opportunity. Why don't you want me to know?", Alex asked confused.

"Because of this", the younger sister said and pointed to a TV screen in the back which was displaying pictures of a hospital with a reporter in front of it. Headline:  
"Local reporter still unconscious after assault"

"Tom Jordan, was beaten up by some thugs two days ago. The incident was even posted on the internet. Only missing the part where he took out two of the six cowards. The president said something like this could happen to every reporter snooping around in the wrong things. So there will be a great protest march before the conference for press rights and I – we" Kara pointed at the bodyguard "will take part in this. To show that the press won't back off because of violence"

"So you aware that could contribute to your popularity in certain groups?", Alex sighed and gave Kara a worried look.

"There will be hundreds of journalists. ... It is the right thing", Kara stated prepared to defend her actions.

"Yeah, I know. I'm proud of you and your moral compass. … Kara Danvers goes to Washington - I'm looking forward to hear everything about it", Alex said with a forced smile. She couldn't help it - she was worried. But she didn't allow herself to spoil the lunch.

"Sisters' night at your place when you're back? Deal?", Kara suggested.

"Yeah, deal. But hey", Alex stood up "the deal is only confirmed with a hug" and engulfed her. "Take care", she whispered.

"I will. You too", the blonde replied and returned the hug with Mr. Johnson watching the scene unimpressed from his spot.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Life got me occupied and I'm a slow writter. Thanks for reviewing and following!

Thank you, Jennifer Baratta.

* * *

**Night at National City**

"That's the plan? No, Geraldine that is against everything I believe. It is against everything I thought we both believe!"

"Desperate situations call for desperate measures!"

"You can't do this – we can't do this" Ralph said and looked at his partner in disbelief.

"That is going too far!"

Geraldine was surprised. She knew him for years and they had always supported each other.  
"What is your problem? You shot two aliens in there without hesitation. You didn't consider to take one in"

"Criminal aliens? What had I had to consider? If I'm dead I know that I wasn't just biased?"

"Exactly. … And there is no big difference"

"Have you lost your mind? Call him, call 'Trevor' cancel the whole damn thing. I don't let you do this!" he exclaimed.

"I thought we've got each other's back!" Geraldine shouted disappointed.

"That's why I won't let you do this! I don't watch you while you ruin your life!" Ralph shouted and grabbed for the alien gun.

Geraldine jerked off in her bed, bathed in sweat – woken up by her cell.  
"Yeah", she replied.

"Hey it's Parker. We on our way to a place which is supposed to be a hideout of this gang and thought you might want to be there…"

"Of course", she said and tried to shake the confusion of.

"We'll pick you up in twenty minutes"

"Just have to get dressed. Thank you for calling"

* * *

Supergirl followed the sirens to a fire. The four-stock-building was coated in smoke and flames were coming through the windows. Kara headed to one of the fire waggons and approached a firemen who seemed to be in a charge.  
"What can I do to help?"

"Supergirl, thank god. This place is likely going to explode every minute. There is a hidden drug lab inside which was set on fire. Please do your freeze thing and scan if somebody's still inside. We had to leave cause the building is collapsing. This is the only chance to save the neighbouring houses, maybe the block."

"Got it", Kara said and leaped in the air. When she circled she saw an elderly pair trapped in their bedroom, the floor already falling. She flew in took the unconscious man and his trembling wife to the paramedics. By circling the building and using her freeze breathe she was able to put out the fire. But with more effort than she expected.

* * *

"These psychos!" Parker whispered while they were climbing down a ladder into the sewer "Setting the place on fire while other people were sleeping in that house. Don't care how much people they kill… but we'll get them!"

Geraldine just nodded but hoped the dealers had been burned inside their flat. She took her flashlight and scanned her environment. But she saw nothing suspicious. The only thing she heard was Parker's feet on the ladder and the sound of water dripping here and there.

"Lives don't count to them… Seems like a confession they killed Ralph, too", the detective spit through his teeth.  
They moved west and suddenly heard footsteps coming in their direction. Two cloaked figures ran towards them, one's eyes glowing in the dark.  
"Police! Freeze or we'll shoot", Parker shouted.

"You'll shoot us anyway… like you did at your last raid", the smaller one shouted while holding his hands over his head and leaning into a wall.

"Revenge for your murderous companions! That's why you did come back and murder our colleague?" Parker asked.

"We didn't kill anybody…we were shot at without a warning", the bigger one replied and said to the other one "Calm down. We get out of this. Trust me. Stay calm. Keep your hands up"

"DEO. Do what he said", Alex shouted who had appeared with a group of agents from the other direction.

"You are the guys who lock up aliens … never to be seen again", the smaller one said trembling, gripping for the wall.

"That is our arrest", Parker said pointing his gun at the dealers "They were involved in the murder of our colleague"

"Aliens are jurisdiction of the DEO. But we can talk about that after taking them in, can't we?", Alex tried to relax the situation.

"So you can collaborate with them? Like your former boss?", Geraldine shouted.

The smaller one took advantage of the distraction blinked at his friend and took a small silver item of his pocket.  
"Weapon", Parker shouted and he and Geraldine drew their guns. One shot whirled the small alien around, the next was reflected by a blue dome that now surrounded them. A protecting force field.  
The smaller alien was now on his knees and trembling.  
"So now turn the field around and trap them in it so that we can leave", the tall one said.

"I'm sorry Matt, but I don't have the strength. Been more hit than I thought. And the smoke ain't helping. … Go alone"

"I don't leave you behind!"

"Yes, you have to. There is no sense in us both being killed by them!"

"Maybe we can trade information with the DEO…"

"I don't trust them … you know what to do"

"No! Zack, no!"

"Yes, that is the only way. I don't go with them. And when it works…"

"But..."

"You have to hurry, the force field is powering down. You need to do change it soon or we are both trapped and forlorn", Zack said and handed the device to his friend who took it and grabbed it, with his other hand a gun from his pocket and said

"Have a great journey, see you in a while" and then pulled the trigger. Matt fell on his back and didn't move.  
"Take good care of him. I have promised him a trip to Europe", Matt said and turned the dome around and so trapping his enemies. Then he vanished in the dark of the sewer.

* * *

Supergirl turned to the ambulance and saw the old woman with an oxygen mask over her face holding the hand of her husband smiling while tears streamed down her face. Kara noticed that his chest was not moving and she couldn't hear a heartbeat. The woman looked up and Kara said

"I'm sorry"

"You did everything you could, Supergirl"

"If I had been earlier here, maybe I could have saved him", the hero said weary.

"And if you had been later here we would have crossed the bridge together. Anthony and I spent fifty years together. We won't be separated long … our days are numbered… and when we'll meet again we've got an whole eternity before us – without cranes and fake teeth but dancing and picking flowers"

"You think you'll be together after…", Kara asked.

"Sure. With everyone we love. Don't be afraid Supergirl, heaven will welcome you, too", she smiled and pressed Kara's hand.

"We need to go", one paramedic said and gave the hero a sign to leave.

"We'll meet again... some sunny day" the old woman mumbled and the doors closed.

* * *

Ten minutes later the forcefield had powered down and Alex neared the fallen alien carefully and kneeled down to check its status. As she had thought he was dead. Geraldine stepped towards them and said  
"He's all yours… we try to get the other one"

"No, we split up and coordinate our efforts", she replied trying to hide her anger because the former argument had allowed this incident to happen.

As Alex and some agents searched the streets behind the house they heard a noise. Alex gave a sign to the others to back her up and stepped forward to the dump container. There was a figure behind it.

"Freeze", she shouted only to realize that it was Supergirl gripping on the container. The body language of the hero showed that the Kryptonian was not in her best state. Alex gave a sign to the others agents that there was no danger and to back off.  
"It's not the alien we're looking for. Keep on looking but be careful" she advised the agents and moved closer to Supergirl who still turned her back to Alex.  
"Everything alright?", she asked.

"Yeah", Supergirl said coughing. That wasn't convincing. Kara just wanted to rest before she went home.

Alex felt that something wasn't right. Supergirl was famous for addressing people and smiling. Not even turning her head was out of character. Alex approached her and spoke up again.  
"Supergirl?"

"What is it?", Kara asked trying not to cough and slowly turning round. Now that Alex got to look the hero in the face she was surprised not only to see exhaustion but also watery eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Alex asked concerned.

"No, got smoke in my eyes. … It is stinging", the hero said and tried to smile and laugh it away but was rattled by another cough. First Alex was unnerved by Supergirl pretending everything was fine as this wasn't apparently the case.

"You told me once that you are vulnerable, too. I didn't believe it then but I see it right now. So let yourself be helped. I can call for an medical evac", she proposed.

"Thank you, director. But I don't want to be detained by Colonel Haley"

"She doesn't need to know", Alex replied.

"I appreciate your concern but I don't want you to get in trouble, director", Supergirl said.

"Please call me Alex. You did that before." Alex felt strange to be addressed so formally by the hero. She continued. "Maybe these fumes are toxic to Kryptonians. I can take some samples here and organize some oxygen for you."

"It's fine … Alex. … I need to go", Supergirl stuttered and took all her power to vanish one block away.

"Dam it, you have to learn to let others help you", Alex yelled after the hero in frustration.


End file.
